This invention relates generally to the formation of shaped objects from expanded biodegradable materials, and, in particular, to an extrusion die for ultimately forming sheets of biodegradable material.
Biodegradable materials are presently in high demand for applications in packaging materials. Commonly used polystyrene (xe2x80x9cStyrofoamxe2x80x9d (Trademark)), polypropylene, polyethylene, and other non-biodegradable plastic-containing packaging materials are considered detrimental to the environment and may present health hazards. The use of such non-biodegradable materials will decrease as government restrictions discourage their use in packaging applications. Indeed, in some countries in the world, the use of styrofoam (trademark) is already extremely limited by legislation. Biodegradable materials that are flexible, pliable and non-brittle are needed in a variety of packaging applications, particularly for the manufacture of shaped biodegradable containers for food packaging. For such applications, the biodegradable material must have mechanical properties that allow it to be formed into and hold the desired container shape, and be resistant to collapsing, tearing or breaking.
Starch is an abundant, inexpensive biodegradable polymer. A variety of biodegradable based materials have been proposed for use in packaging applications. Conventional extrusion of these materials produces expanded products that are brittle, sensitive to water and unsuitable for preparation of packaging materials. Attempts to prepare biodegradable products with flexibility, pliability, resiliency, or other mechanical properties acceptable for various biodegradable packaging applications have generally focused on chemical or physio-chemical modification of starch, the use of expensive high amylose starch or mixing starch with synthetic polymers to achieve the desired properties while retaining a degree of biodegradability. A number of references relate to extrusion and to injection molding of starch-containing compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,834 provides biodegradable, thermoplastic compositions made of the reaction product of a starch aldehyde with protein. According to the disclosure, the resulting products formed with the compositions possess a smooth, shiny texture, and a high level of tensile strength, elongation, and water resistance compared to articles made from native starch and protein. Suitable starches which may be modified and used according to the invention include those derived, for example, from corn including maize, waxy maize and high amylose corn; wheat including hard wheat, soft wheat and durum wheat; rice including waxy rice; and potato, rye, oat, barley, sorghum, millet, triticale, amaranth, and the like. The starch may be a normal starch (about 20-30 wt-% amylose), a waxy starch (about 0-8 wt-% amylose), or a high-amylose starch (greater than about 50 wt-% amylose).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,133,784, 4,337,181, 4,454,268, 5,322,866, 5,362,778, and 5,384,170 relate to starch-based films that are made by extrusion of destructurized or gelatinized starch combined with synthetic polymeric materials. U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,866 specifically concerns a method of manufacture of biodegradable starch-containing blown films that includes a step of extrusion of a mixture of raw unprocessed starch, copolymers including polyvinyl alcohol, a nucleating agent and a plasticizer. The process is said to eliminate the need of pre-processing the starch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,973 reports biodegradable compositions made by extrusion from destructurized starch and an ethylenevinyl acetate copolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,650 relates to injection-molding of mixtures of graft polymers and starch to produce partially biodegradable products with acceptable elasticity and water stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,430 relates to the production of biodegradable articles from destructurized starch and chemically-modified polymers, including chemically-modified polyvinyl alcohol. The articles are said to have improved biodegradability, but retain the mechanical properties of articles made from the polymer alone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,782 relates to extruded or molded biodegradable articles prepared from mixtures of starch, a thermoplastic polymer and certain plasticizers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,054 concerns methods of manufacturing shaped articles from a mixture of destructurized starch and a polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,495 relates to a process for manufacture of meat trays from biodegradable starch compositions. Starch granules are chemically modified, for example with a silicone reagent, blended with polymer or copolymer and shaped to form a biodegradable shallow tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,438 relates to extrusion and injection molding of starch for the manufacture of capsules.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,614 also relates to a method of injection molding in which a non-modified starch is combined with a lubricant, texturing agent and a melt-flow accelerator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,754 reports the production of shaped articles from high amylose starch.
EP published application No. 712883 (published May 22, 1996) relates to biodegradable, structured shaped products with good flexibility made by extruding starch having a defined large particle size (e.g., 400 to 1500 microns). The application exemplifies the use of high amylose starch and chemically-modified high amylose starch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,090 refers to an extrusion process for the manufacture of resilient, low density biodegradable packaging materials, including loose-fill materials, by extrusion of starch mixtures comprising polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) and other ingredients. The patent refers to a minimum amount of about 5% by weight of PVA.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,990 reports a lightweight biodegradable packaging material produced by extrusion of corn grit mixed with a binding agent (guar gum) and water. Corn grit is said to contain among other components starch (76-80%), water (12.5-14%), protein (6.5-8%) and fat (0.5-1%). The patent teaches the use of generally known food extruders of a screw-type that force product through an orifice or extension opening. As the mixture exits the extruder via the flow plate or die, the super heated moisture in the mixture vaporizes forcing the material to expand to its final shape and density.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,267 reports biodegradable, compressible and resilient starch-based packaging fillers with high volumes and low weights. The products are formed by extrusion of a blend of non-modified starch with polyalkylene glycol or certain derivatives thereof and a bubble-nucleating agent, such as silicon dioxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,271 reports a biodegradable closed cell light weight loose-fill packaging material formed by extrusion of a modified starch. Non-modified starch is reacted in an extruder with certain mild acids in the presence of water and a carbonate compound to generate CO2. Resiliency of the product is said to be 60% to 85%, with density less than 0.032 g/cm3.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,592 relates to gelatinized starch products useful for coating applications produced by intense mechanical working of starch/plasticizer mixtures in an extruder. Related coating mixtures are reported in U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,337 which are manufactured by the extrusion of a mixture of starch and polyvinyl alcohol. Application of thermomechanical treatment in an extruder is said to modify the solubility properties of the resultant mixture which can then be used as a binding agent for coating paper.
Biodegradable material research has largely focused on particular compositions in an attempt to achieve products that are flexible, pliable and non-brittle. The processes used to produce products from these compositions have in some instances, used extruders. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,900 discloses several extruder apparatuses for processing inorganically filled, starch-bound compositions. The extruder is used to prepare a moldable mixture which is then formed into a desired configuration by heated molds.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,734,672 discloses an extrusion die for extruding a cup shaped shell made from a dough. In particular, the die comprises an outer base having an extrusion orifice or slot which has a substantial horizontal section and two upwardly extending sections which are slanted from the vertical. Further, a plurality of passage ways extend from the rear of the die to the slot in the face of the die. The passage way channels dough from the extruder through the extrusion orifice or slot.
Previously, in order to form clam shells, trays and other food product containers, biodegradable material was extruded as a flat sheet through a horizontal slit or linear extrusion orifice. The flat sheet of biodegradable material was then pressed between molds to form the clam shell, tray or other food package. However, these die configurations produced flat sheets of biodegradable material which were not uniformly thick, flexible, pliable and non-brittle. The packaging products molded from the flat sheets also had these negative characteristics.
As the biodegradable material exited the extrusion orifice, the biodegradable material typically had greater structural stability in a direction parallel to the extrusion flow direction compared to a direction transverse to the extrusion flow direction. In fact, fracture planes or lines along which the sheet of biodegradable material was easily broken, tended to form in the biodegradable sheet as it exited from the extrusion orifice. Food packages which were molded from the extruded sheet, also tended to break or fracture along these planes.
Therefore, there is a need for a process which produces a flexible, pliable and non-brittle biodegradable material which has structural stability in both the longitudinal and transverse directions
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a extrusion die through which biodegradable material can be extruded which has structural stability in both the longitudinal and transverse directions of the material, which has a flow control device which controls flow of biodegradable material through the extrusion die, and which allows the inner and outer walls of the extrusion orifice to be adjusted relative to each other to modify the circumferencial wall thickness of the cylindrical extrudate.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the die extrudes a tubular shaped structure which has its greatest structural stability in a direction which winds helically around the tubular structure. Thus, at the top of the tubular structure, the direction of greatest stability twists in one direction while at the bottom the direction of greatest stability twists in the opposite direction. This tubular structure is then pressed into a sheet comprised of two layers having their directions of greater stability approximately normal to each other. This 2-ply sheet is a flexible, pliable and non-brittle sheet with strength in all directions.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the flow rate of the biodegradable material is regulated at a location upstream from the orifice and at the orifice itself to provide complete control of extrusion parameters. In particular, the head pressure of the biodegradable material behind the extrusion orifice is controlled to produce an extrudate having desired characteristics.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, an annular extrusion die allows the inner and outer walls of the extrusion orifice to be adjusted relative to each other to modify the circumferencial wall thickness of the cylindrical extrudate.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an extrusion die for extruding biodegradable material, the extrusion die comprising: a mandrel; an outer member positioned near the mandrel; an extrusion orifice between the mandrel and the outer member; a member in communication with at least one defining member of the extrusion orifice, wherein the member is capable of producing relative movement between the outer member and the mandrel, wherein the relative movement has a component transverse to an extrusion direction of biodegradable material through the extrusion orifice; a flow control device which controls flow of biodegradable material through the extrusion die; and a positioning device which positions the outer member and the mandrel relative to each other.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an extrusion die for extruding biodegradable material, the extrusion die comprising: a cylindrical mandrel; a cylindrical outer ring positioned around the mandrel; an annular extrusion orifice between the mandrel and the outer ring; a member in communication with at least one defining member of the annular extrusion orifice which produces angular relative movement between the outer ring and the mandrel; a flow control device which controls flow of biodegradable material through the extrusion die, wherein the flow control device comprises a mechanism which translates the outer ring to adjust the width of the annular extrusion orifice; and a positioning device which positions the outer ring and the mandrel relative to each other.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided an extrusion die for extruding biodegradable material the extrusion die comprising: a mandrel; an outer member positioned near the mandrel; an extrusion orifice between the mandrel and the outer member, a mounting plate having a flow bore which conducts biodegradable material toward the extrusion orifice, wherein the mandrel is fixedly mounted to the mounting plate and the outer member is movably mounted to the mounting plate; a shearing member which moves the outer member relative to the mandrel in a direction having a component transverse to an extrusion direction of biodegradable material through the extrusion orifice; a flow control device which controls flow of biodegradable material through the extrusion die, wherein the flow control device comprises a flow control channel upstream of the extrusion orifice, wherein the flow control channel throttles flow of the biodegradable material through the die, wherein the mandrel is attached to the mounting plate with at least one spacer between, wherein the mounting plate and the mandrel define the flow control channel; and a positioning device which positions the outer member and the mandrel relative to each other, wherein the positioning device comprises a shifting device for moving the outer member and the mandrel relative to each other and a fixing device which fixes the relative positions of the outer member and the mandrel.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an improved process for the extrusion of biodegradable material wherein the extrusion comprises flowing the biodegradable material in a flow direction through an orifice, the improvement comprising: moving or shearing the biodegradable material, in a direction having a component transverse to the flow direction, during extrusion; controlling the flow rate of biodegradable material through the extrusion die during extrusion, wherein the controlling comprises adjusting the head pressure of the biodegradable material in the extrusion die and adjusting at least one cross-sectional area of a biodegradable material flow path within the extrusion die; and modifying the orifice geometry.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a process for manufacturing biodegradable shaped products of increased strength, the process comprising: extruding a biodegradable material, wherein the extruding comprises moving the biodegradable material in a first direction through an orifice to produce an extrudate; modifying the orifice geometry; shearing the biodegradable material, in a second direction having a component transverse to the first direction, during the extruding; controlling the flow rate of biodegradable material through the extrusion die during the extruding, wherein the controlling comprises adjusting the cross-sectional area of an extrusion orifice and wherein the controlling further comprises adjusting the cross-sectional area of a biodegradable material flow path at a location upstream of the extrusion orifice; compressing the extrudate; and molding the compressed extrudate of biodegradable material into a structure.